


Marry me.

by ginnysmikes



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnysmikes/pseuds/ginnysmikes
Summary: Prompt: Hey! I love your Blog... Thank you for following me!





	

After a long week of Ginny flying to her games, Mike decides to take her out of town to go to Carlsbad Beach. Ginny just believes that this trip is just to relax, and to have fun. But, what she doesn’t know, Mike has something extra planned for her. 

 

In fact, he’s been planning this for a while, just to make sure she doesn’t have to leave the trip early, for any events Amelia has set up for her. He make sure Blip and Evelyn don’t get wind of his plan, because he know for god's sake if Blip gets wind of it, Evelyn will know, then Ginny will know. Evelyn, cannot keep a secret from Ginny. Aka, once Evelyn knows, everyone knows. And Mike doesn’t want that. 

 

“Hey rook, I got something planned for us this weekend.” Mike says.  
“But, Mike -” Ginny says with a tired tone.  
“No buts, you are going to relax, and it’s just going to be you and I this weekend.” Mike says, while slowly drifting towards her. “Now pack your bags because we leave in an hour.”  
Mike cups Ginny’s face with his hands, leaning in and kissing her, gentle and soft, not rough.

 

Exactly an hour later, they are ready to leave. Bag packed for the weekend, along with towels, and other beach stuff. 

 

“Ready to roll rookie?” Yelling across the house, because he’s trying to figure out where the hide the ring. 

 

Finally finding a place where to hide it, he walks to the front of the house where Ginny is.

 

“Of course I am old man, unlike you. Taking forever.” She says with a grin that makes one of her dimples pop out.

 

“Hey, just because I’m a 38 year old with knees of a 64 year old, doesn’t mean I still can’t use them, and I’ve proven that to you many times that I can use them, very well.” He says with a stupid grin on his face as he’s walking in the front entrance of the house.  
“That is true.” Ginny says as she walks out of the house with one of her bags.

 

Mike is behind her, carrying the rest, being the gentleman he is.  
They load everything into the car, and make sure all of the doors are locked in the house, just in case someone tries to break in.

 

They get back into the car, and Mike starts driving, because he sure know how Ginny drives, and she can’t drive.

 

Carlsbad Beach is about 2 hours away from their house, but still Mike rents out a beach house for the weekend, that costs $1,435 per night, but he knows it will be worth it in the end. 

 

Once, they arrive to the big, beautiful modern beach home, Ginny’s mouth drops. It sits on the beach, it has a swimming pool, and the place is so open, that in the day and evening, there's no need for lights because of all of the windows there are. There is a gym, which he knew he needed to have so that Ginny could still workout, even though this is suppose to be their weekend together.

 

“You okay rook?” Mike says while chuckling.

 

“Yeah- I mean, how much did it cost to rent this place?” Ginny said with shock in her voice, looking at him with wide eyes.

 

“It doesn’t matter, this weekend is for us to relax, just us, nobody else.” Mike said with a smile on his face.

 

Ginny didn’t respond, she just looked at him with a big smile on her face, thinking of how lucky she was, that how she has him, how they have each other.

 

That evening, they unpack their things, and go to the store, even though they are staying there for a few days. Mike knows they will need a lot of food, because of how much Ginny eats in just a day. Once they get home, Mike makes her his Fettuccine Alfredo, and garlic bread. 

 

While they are eating, Ginny asks, “So what are we going to do this weekend, you still haven’t told me, is it a surprise?” She says with a grin on her face, with sauce on the sides of her mouth. 

 

“First off, you have sauce on the side of your mouth.” 

 

Ginny tries to clean it up with her napkin, but Mike gets to her mouth first, he kisses her, as Ginny starts to giggle, as he is kissing and licking at her mouth to get the sauce off, he successfully completes the task and back away and sits back in his seat. 

 

“Secondly, we are going to relax, go to the beach; I’ll teach you how to surf. We can go swimming in this beautiful pool that came with this house, and we can work out in the mornings.” He says as he smiles.

 

“And, We will do whatever you want. But we are going to the beach on Sunday, no matter what you say.” Mike says with a big grin on his face. 

 

Mike had a big plan for that day. Nothing and no one was going to mess it up. 

 

After dinner, they clean up the kitchen. Even though wanted to have sex, but both of them were exhausted, Mike was because of driving, Ginny was tired from her flight back home. They cuddled on the bed, and turned on the television, and watch random movies, on different channels. Eventually they both fell asleep, Ginny first, and then Mike. 

_______________

 

The next morning, Ginny woke up before Mike, so she thought it’d work out, and get a run in before he woke up. Ginny did her normal workout routine, after that she went for a 10 mile run. By the time she got back, Mike was making her breakfast, he know she’d be hungry because she always says, “Work hard; eat hard.” And it’s true, she eats a lot. He made scrambled eggs, bacon, turkey sausage, toast, and everything else she likes. He made sure the chocolate and white milk were cold for her when she comes back, because he knows she would be thirsty. 

 

After their stomachs have settled down, they go to the beach. Taking the boards and wax, and some other beach things they will need while they are down there.

 

Once they get there, Mike says. 

 

“I am going to teach you how to surf.” He insists.  
“You won't regret it; it will be fun, trust me.” He says with a grin. 

 

“Alright, but if I get stung by a jellyfish, you are not peeing on me.” She says laughing

 

“Fine, then you’ll have to use vinegar, but I doubt that there will be any jellyfish here today, I made sure.” he says smirking.

 

Ginny laughs and playfully hits him. 

 

At first, Mike teaches her on the sand, so she can get the basics down. She had a bit of a problem, but she got it. Now was time for the real test. They went out into the ocean, paddling. Once they found a spot, they stayed there for a bit. Mike let Ginny go against the first good wave so that he could possibly guide her through it if she needed help. And she didn’t. She got it on the first time.

 

“MIke! I did it!” saying as she was paddling back to him, with a big smile on her face.

 

“I know! I saw, I’m so damn proud of you!” He says while cupping her face, then kissing her for a bit, getting lost.

 

“We should really stop before someone notices us.” She says giggling.

 

“But I don’t want to. And I don’t care about what people think, or what they have to say, I just want to be with you, and only you. I don’t care what they will or do say about our age difference, because you make me happy, and that's all I want in life. You are my person, and I am yours.”  
He says while still cupping her face and smiling at her. 

 

“I love you rookie.” 

 

“I love you too old man” she says with a grin and she goes in for another kiss, quick so she can take the next wave from him. 

 

She hurries and paddles and the wave is coming, “You’re too slow old man!” she says laughing while standing up on the board surfing. 

 

“You stay right there rookie! Do not move a muscle or else you’re gonna get it.” Mike says yelling before he catches the next wave. 

 

As Mike catches the next wave, he doesn’t notice that Ginny goes and hides from, because he’s focused on riding the wave out. 

“Where are you rookie? You are definitely going to get it now. Since you’re hiding from me.” He says as he is coming back up onto the beach from the ocean.

 

Mike looks for her a little bit, and finds that she was signing something for someone.

 

“Here you go.” She says smiling at the little girl. 

 

“Thanks you so much!” The little girl says as she squeals and jumps up and down.

 

“Not a problem!” She says smiling back. 

 

“Rookie, sorry to interrupt, but we have to go do something, remember?” He says with a grin.  
He then notices the little girl, “Oh hi there, are you a big fan of Rook- I mean Ginny?”

 

“Yup! I started playing baseball when I was 6! I am now a pitcher. just like her!” The 8 year old says cheerfully.

 

“Oh wow that’s nice! I bet you are amazing!” Mike says with a smile on his face.

 

“Well it was nice to meet you Ginny! But I have to go now because my mom will wonder what is taking me so long.” The 8 year old says with a sad tone.

 

“Oh okay, well keep up the good work and good luck, I know you can do it!” Ginny says cheerfully, while leaning in to give the little girl a hug.

 

“Bye!” The 8 year old says while running back to her parents.  
Mike and Ginny waved bye to her.

 

“So, you ready rookie? You did move a muscle and now you’re gonna get it.” He says with a grin. 

 

“I don’t think you can catch up to me old man.” She says as she about to run but then Mike stops her and grabs her by the waist and carries her over her shoulder.

 

“Mike -” she says laughing.

 

“What, you didn’t listen.” He says chuckling.

 

“No I mean, your back.” She says while laughing but with a bit of concern.

 

“Oh it’s fine!” He says happily.  
“It’s not going to break. I’m perfectly fine, I do this all the time. Remember?” Mike says with a grin.

 

“Okay, fine. And yes I do remember. Now let me down.” Ginny says

 

“Nope, but I will change the position I am carrying you.” He says with a smile on his face.

 

Before Ginny could respond, she was in front of him, looking at him. His hands on her ass, while her arms were around his neck. 

 

“I hate you, you know that?” She says grinning, making a dimple pop.

 

“No you don’t you love me.” He said with a smile.  
“Especially since I shaved off that beard for you. Now I just have this.” He said point to his scruff on his face. 

 

“That is true. Okay, fine. I really love you.” She says smiling.

 

Mike kisses her soft on the lips. Her hands move up to his face, cupping it.

 

“You wanna go back to the house, or do you just wanna walk?” Mike says as he has his forehead against hers.

 

“Hmm.. I wanna walk. I just wanna be here with you.” Ginny says with a smile that make her dimples pop out.

 

“Alright” Mike says as he sets her back down on the ground, and grabs her hand and hold it. His brings their hands, that are still together and kisses her hand.

 

They walk on the beach for an hour or so, just enjoying each other company and the view. Thankfully no one noticed them that day, except that one 8 year old girl. They got their things off the beach and headed back up to the beach house, cleaning the items off and before taking a quick shower before walking in the house so they didn’t trail in sand. For the rest of the night, they ate their dinner, after they took a shower together, which one thing, shower sex. After that they talked for a bit about their future together, while lying on the bed watching Stranger Things on Netflix.

 

“So do you want kids?” Mike asks.

“Yes, but I don’t know when I’d like to have them. Do you want kids?” Ginny says.

 

“Yeah, I want kids too.” He says smiling 

 

After awhile of silence, Mike looked at Ginny, and she was passed out. So he paused Stranger Things and turned off the television. He grabbed the comforter at the foot of the bed and pulled it on them. Mike laid there for abit before eventually falling asleep, he was thinking about tomorrow, about it was the big day. 

_______________

 

The next day, Mike had a plan, and Ginny didn’t argue on what they wanted to do, she just went with it. Mike and Ginny went paddleboarding, which kind of ended up a mess, because Ginny fell three times, so she eventually gave up and just sat on the board and used the paddle to move around. Mike was behind her, laughing, even though Ginny didn’t think it was funny.

 

Later, they went to one of Mike’s favorite burger joint’s by Carlsbad beach. They sat there for about a good one and a half hour before they had to leave, because Mike had something else planned for them. Mike ran home, saying “He “forgot” something,” but that wasn’t the case. 

 

Mike drove them to a place that had rocks hanging over the ocean, it was a pretty view. But not as beautiful as Ginny. They sat on the rock; on a blanket so that their butts wouldn't hurt later, for about a bit, and then Mike got this feeling in his gut when he saw the sun setting, and he knew it was time. 

 

“You want anything to drink rookie?” He said while walking back to his car, getting the drinks and taking out the ring.

 

“Yeah, Can I have a Grape soda please?” She said.

 

“You and your Grape sodas.” He said smiling.  
Mike grabbed the sodas and quietly crept up behind her, kneeling on one knee, with the box open, and a grape soda next to him on the ground.

 

“Mike, what’s taking-” She says as she’s turning her head around.  
“Mike. What are you doing.” She says with shock and excitement.

 

“What does it look like I’m doing rookie?” He says grinning”  
“Look, I love you so much. You are my person. And I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You make me a better man. We are each other’s person. I want a family with you. I want kids that have a mix of us both running around with your hair, and my eyes, and your skin.” He says with a big smile on his face.  
“Will you marry me Genevieve Baker?” He says with a grin.

 

She doesn't respond for a few seconds still in awe, just looking at him, not at the 30 karat engagement ring in the box, ignoring it because she doesn’t care about the size of it. She just want him. She’s been ready. So, she leans into him to give him long rough kiss, their tongues colliding.

 

“Yes.” She says as she is pulling away from his lips and resting her forehead on his. 

 

Mike smiles, big, with water in his eyes, while he slips on the engagement ring, and then kisses Ginny.

 

“I love you so much rookie.” Mike says as a tear is rolling down his face, their foreheads touching each other.

 

“I love you so much too old man.” She says smiling, while her eyes water up.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic ever, so forgive me please, if I didn't do good.  
> Please give me your opinions in the comments.  
> If there are any errors in spelling lemme know please!  
> Any suggestions on how to improve my writing is greatly appreciated.  
> And I was thinking of a follow up to this. What do you think?
> 
> Thank you,  
> Rebekah. xx


End file.
